Flutter by
by Pixieblade
Summary: Written for Spring Kink 06/09/09 : Prompt: Topping from bottom/"Did you even hear what I told you? Summary: Touching will result in a five minute penalty; a second flag will forfeit your right to play at all. ***UPDATED***


**Title: **Flutter By  
**Author/Artist: **Pixie-blade  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **AU-or _is_ it…? Enjoy!  
**Word count:** 12,720  
**Prompt:** 6/9: Saiyuki; 58; Topping from bottom-"Did you even hear what I told you?"

**Summary: **Touching will result in a five minute penalty; a second flag will forfeit your right to play at all.

**AN:** I'm late, sue me. (I also haven't slept and really need to. Not what I expected, but I hope you enjoy it anyways dear requestor).

Time has the unholy ability to move backwards and forwards. To see the past, present and future all at the same time, and yet, it still can do nothing to change things. It must watch, and wait, unfeeling of what transpires, because if it does, if it blinks for even one breath or heartbeat, everything changes. The world turns and it cannot go back, it cannot change fate because it is only a watcher, an observer of space and what occurs. That is the curse for being what it is.

So it waits, it watches, and it remembers, because that is its task as oracle, as reciter of history and writer of the future. That is the only comfort that it can give to those who cannot move forward, who are stuck in the past, in their own pain and heartache. Time takes it all in, and remembers. It prays that is enough. That is all it can do after all, it is only Time; it is not man.

***

The rustling voice of the bamboo leaves flowed around him. He was awash in green, emerald shadows and dark pools that burrowed deep into the earth, into his skin and soul and permeated his very being. It stained him, glittered teasingly in his eyes and glowed white-gold filtered moonlight upon his skin. He sighed and was content.

"Toyo! Toyo!"

The crashing of footfalls broke his reverie. With a frown furrowing his brow he sighed heavily. "Such is fate," he murmured into the wind.

A quick flick of his wrist had three feet of tempered steel tapping warningly against the side of a ragged pulse, the single, tiny drop of vermilion blood welling up against its silvery side a great motivator to the other in _not_ moving.

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you," he breathed calmly, still sitting on the edge of the porch as if there was nothing amiss. Long legs dangled freely over the side, he could see pale skin beneath the forest green robe, the delicate line of his ankles matching the one's of his wrists.

"You…" The voice was ragged, cracking and dusty. _Long overused_, he thought.

"Me. Now, move two feet to the left before that idiot chasing you skewers you onto my blade. I just cleaned it after all." He stared in shock as the threatening steel was suddenly not there and scrambled sideways as branches flexed and shattered under another's weight. Blinking rapidly as a coppery brown mop of hair and clothes barreled past him and was flung face down onto the hard bamboo flooring.

"Riku."

Bright gold eyes looked up into the mottled sunlight of the bamboo forest as the boy grinned furiously, red staining his cheeks as he hopped up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Kaihei! Heh! Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, Riku, I was quite prepared for you this time; perhaps you'll have better luck next time. Now, is there a reason for your crashing through my woods?"

"Ah! Toyo! Where's Toyo?!" Green eyes shifted to the shadows behind the boy, a question in their depths as he noticed the other's skittish movements as he slipped farther into the darkness.

"'Toyo'? And who is that, Riku?" The soft voice was gentle but firm in its request and the boy knew it.

"Ahha, Toyo's new." The boy fidgeted as he spoke, a sure sign that something less than pleasant was involved. "Ouji-sama brought him to help in the lab."

Emerald eyes flashed behind horn-rimmed glasses, "Ouji did? Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone suitable to work in a lab around here at all, why don't you go back and tell him I said so?"

"Ah, but, but Kaihei! Ouji-sama will…"

"He will do nothing to you, Riku. Just tell him I said there is no one suitable for the labs here, alright? If you're worried, take Shiki with you. I'm sure that will keep Ouji from bothering you."

"Shiki? Really?! I can??!!"

Kaihei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shiki'd probably have a few choice words about this later but he'd have to put up with it. He really was the only one able to control the rambunctious teenager.

"Yes Riku, I believe he should be in the teahouse about now, why don't you go and find him?"

"Great! Thanks Kaihei!"

Kaihei watched as the boy bounded from the porch and went crashing back towards the teahouse and adjacent koi pond. Shaking his head at the wave of destruction the other was constantly making of his zen garden and peaceful bamboo forest.

"Well then, 'Toyo' is it?" He murmured while leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes. He could feel the other wavering on the edges of his senses, not timid, but definitely not trusting either.

"Yeah." The voice was rough, but softer, subdued as it came closer, like he was afraid if he spoke to loudly the monkey-boy would materialize beside him and take him back.

"Where did my uncle find you, Toyo?" The voice that danced around his ears was controlled but still pleasant enough that Toyo thought he just might be safe here, for the moment anyways.

"Red Light district. My mother works at the Red Lotus. He paid, she agreed, and I'm here." He shrugged, the gesture lost on the closed eyes lifted to the ceiling, but he noticed the quick down turn of lips and pinching of eyes that accompanied the comment, though it was so fast he wasn't sure if he'd imagined them or not.

"I would not try and get away just yet if I were you." The voice whispered as he edged around the prone form towards the back wall and to what he hoped was freedom.

"So you _are_ just like him." He stated flatly, more upset by the turn of events than he liked. It shouldn't matter to him what this guy was like, they were all the same after all; just one more person who wanted to use him.

"That's not what I meant. At the moment he will be quite steadily searching for you. Shiki may put him off for an hour or two, but afterwards he'll be in full hunter mode. The sadistic bastard won't give up until he finds you and you go back with him, or he runs you through with his daggers. It'd be good if you laid low for a few days, better for a few weeks."

"And just where the hell am I supposed to hide out for a month?!" He hissed while stomping closer.

Kaihei cracked mossy eyes up at the other, smiling slightly at the fan of fiery hair flowing around his face as the other ground out his complaint mere inches from his own.

"Well, you could always stay here. It is the last place Ouji shall look and even if he did, this is my domain and my rule within this forest is absolute and unbreakable. He'd not only be foolish to come here, he'd be killed on sight." He smiled benignly as he raised a hand to stroke the crimson lengths.

"I can see why he'd be taken with you though; this red is a very unusual color. It almost matches your eyes. Almost. Like the tancho…you should wear white instead of black, it would be most fitting." He mused absently, fingers still stroking the lock that had dangled into his eyes and mouth.

"I'm not a fish and I'm not some damn bird! I just want to be free, why can't any of you understand that?!" He tore himself away from the still form and ran off into the trees, the black of his robe all but fading into the dabbled light.

"You can't hide from me, Toyo. Not in these woods. But please, feel free to run all you like." Humming off-tune under his breath he stretched lazily and curled onto his side before closing his eyes; the chirping cicadas and splashing of koi lulling him into a soft retreat of the mind as he fell asleep.

***

Toyo hunched over gasping. His side was pulling painfully with each raspy breath of air he drew into his burning lungs. He'd been running for what seemed like hours, even though the sun never seemed to move from some indiscernible spot behind the trees. He couldn't find a way out of the damned woods either. Every time he thought he'd made it to the back wall he'd take half a step forward and find himself standing just feet away from the wrap around porch and Kaihei's sleeping figure.

"God damned sorcerer," he fumed before fading back into the darkness of the forest.

He was starting to hate this place, ever since that black haired freak came into the Lotus his life had been turned upside down and inside out. Between the crows chasing him when he escaped from the lab, then that monkey-boy about bowling him over when he ran through the kitchens on accident, and really, how was he supposed to know those meat buns had been specially set aside for the brat? Well, let's just say his day had sucked.

And then there was Kaihei. He kicked at some loose stones on the streams' edge as he thought. The man was strange. He was like these trees around him, bone straight, dark, mysterious, mottled in sunlight and moonlight equally. His voice was like the rustling leaves as the summer breeze blew through them and his touch…even if it was just his hair, he'd felt that light touch down into his very core and it scared him. It wasn't terror inducing like Ouji's had been when the older man had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tried to force his tongue down his throat…_gah!_ even remembering it made his skin crawl.

No. Kaihei's touch had been reverent, like a child holding a flower as he pressed the strands to his lips. It had been awed, yet possessive. Toyo had seen the small tightening of his fingers when he'd mentioned Ouji, the darkening of his eyes and the deeper intonation when he spoke. The man was capable of great love and greater control and he knew it. What surprised him was how little the thought of that possession scared him. It wasn't like Ouji's, it was a softer type, though logically he figured that anyone who'd even consider holding him down was best labeled an 'enemy,' somehow he just couldn't bring himself to call the mahogany-haired man that.

"Ah screw it." He muttered and flung a stone into the stream. Standing up he looked around and headed towards where he thought the sun was. He'd figure out what to do about Kaihei later, first he had to get out of this damned forest.

***

"Are you serious?!"

Kaihei slowly cracked an eye as a heavy weight plopped down beside him; the voice was beyond exasperated; it was almost broken.

"Don't feel bad, Toyo, you'd never have gotten out without my willing it. And I don't mean to keep you prisoner. You're free to leave as soon as Ouji stops looking for you, or would you rather I hand you over to him on a silver platter?" He asked genuinely interested.

Turning his head Toyo curled over on his side until he was facing the other fully. Watching the soft light play on across his skin he stared fascinated at the opening of the black yukata; the dappled ivory almost seemed alive, like there were things crawling across the surface. Ghosts of vines or shadows, he couldn't tell.

"So what now?" He asked dejectedly.

"Now? I was thinking about a bath and dinner, or would you prefer to sleep?"

"Wait, really? You're not gonna insist I do anything to thank you for saving me?"

Kaihei tilted his head questioningly at the red-head as he slowly dragged himself to his feet, swaying lightly as the room tilted sideways, his vision blurring for a moment.

"Haha, no. I'm not my uncle, Toyo. If you really want to leave I can open the path for you right this minute, but my territory ends at the walls of the complex. You wouldn't be safe outside them right now." He paused for a moment thinking, "How about a compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Yes. I will keep you safe here in my woods until the next full moon, at which time you can choose to stay or leave; that should give Ouji plenty of time to get over losing you."

"And what exactly do I have to do to get this 'protection' of yours?" He asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, it has been a very long time since I've had someone to talk to. Would that role suit you alight?" Head piqued to the side he blinked slowly at Toyo, that same soft smile on his lips as he leaned back against one of the pillars of the house.

"I have no interest in men."

Kaihei raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Well, if that is a concern we shall add it into the equation. For the length of time you reside under my protection in this house and wood, I shall not touch you without your consent. Satisfied, Toyo?"

"Yeah. Okay. So, what, do we shake on it or something?" Toyo shifted nervously back and forth, hands thrust deep into the sash of his ebony yukata.

"Aha, only if you want to, Toyo. As I stated, I shall not touch you unless you ask me to." He grinned again and Toyo wondered if he'd spend the rest of his time here seeing the plastic mask of pleasantry that seemed to be permanently attached to the other man's face.

"Kaihei?" He tested, rolling the sound of it on his tongue. "Hey, you mind if I call you Kai? Kaihei just seems so…"

"Wrong? Yes, it doesn't seem to pertain to anything about me, does it?" Toyo watched as the green-eyed man smiled ruefully and then pushed himself off of the pillar, his foot steps slow and steady as he walked past him and down a corridor Toyo hadn't noticed before.

"Come, I'll show you the bath." He stated as he motioned Toyo to follow him through the empty building.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes."

"But there's nothing here. How do you keep from going crazy?" Toyo questioned him as they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

"I read; a lot." Kaihei nodded sheepishly at him and placed a long fingered hand on the door which swung open effortlessly revealing a large open aired hot spring bath.

"Feel free to use whatever you want and take your time. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. When you're done, just pull this cord, the appropriate door shall open for you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Toyo stood dumbfounded for a moment as Kaihei lightly fingered the soft cording hanging from…_somewhere_ up above them.

"Of course, I'll leave you alone then."

"Ah, hey Kai?" Turning, the green-eyed man gave him a small smile and nodded himself out of the room with a promise hanging between them on the moist air.

"We'll talk more at dinner, Toyo."

***

Dinner was an odd mixture of normalcy and mind-numbing weirdness. The food was normal, pan-fried tofu with salmon and summer vegetables in a lobster sauce that was actually really tasty. The writhing vine ceiling of their dining room and the floating fish…that creeped him out.

"So, um…you wanna start with the fish?"

"The what?" Kaihei looked about them for a moment before catching sight of the brightly colored koi swimming above their heads.

"Oh, those, do you like them? I sometimes forget they're there actually."

"No offense, but how the hell do you forget about fish flying over your head during dinner?" Toyo asked incredulously.

Kai looked up at the fish for a long moment, raised fingers just barely grazing the surface of the water. Toyo watched fascinated as those same long, elegant fingers pressed harder, their tips turning white with met resistance before they were allowed through. He smiled broadly as Kai laughed softly-the fish nibbling on his fingers and splashing around their master enthusiastically.

"Seems they like you, but really, how do they stay up there without, you know, falling on your head and all?"

Pushing his chair back noisily, he wandered over and looked up at the fish, his shoulder just brushing against Kai's.

"Here, place your hand on the crystal." Kai whispered coming up behind him, and though there was barely a breath between them the man kept his word.

"What now?" Toyo's voice was lower, huskier as he spoke, half his attention on the fish, the rest on the warm body moving behind him.

"If you don't mind, I have to touch you for this to work. Is that alright, Toyo, can I touch you?" The low, sultry voice ghosted over the shell of his ear making him shiver ever so slightly. It was like every hair on his body stood at attention, moving to follow the voice, the warmth of the man as he moved in closer, lining up behind him, his body just barely touching his from shoulder to ankle as he whispered _'yes'_ back to him, he didn't know why, but he didn't feel threatened at all.

Kai rested his chin on Toyo's shoulder and slipped his hand through the water before pulling it out and gently tangling their fingers together. Pulling them back to the hard crystalline surface he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he spoke in a soft, meandering sing-song manner.

"Relax, just focus on my hand. On our fingers as they skim the surface of the water. Can you feel it? The power of the water at it thrums along the surface, the gentle pulsing? Feel the crystal; its cool surface warming under our flesh, molding to it, expanding as it strains to draw us farther in…" He paused as he felt Toyo's breathing change, the steady _thump thump_ of his heartbeat speeding up and his breathing shallowing out until it was more like panting, the hot breath fogging over the ice-blue glasslike surface.

Smiling into the crook of Toyo's neck he murmured, "Breathe, Toyo, breathe."

"Ahh..." Toyo shivered, the combination of Kai's voice and the heat radiating off his body, the slight electrical charge he felt when they touched, it was all too much.

"Ready? Breathe slowly now, I'm going to push in." Toyo swallowed hard and gasped.

The crystal melted around their fingers, becoming like a second skin, dribbling icily down their lengths until he felt the coolness of real water on the tips and the gentle pull of the current tugging them sideways. The fish were skittish at the intrusion, darting back and forth as they tried to assess the new feel of the water, because he knew there was a change. It was all so surreal but he could feel it, the flow was thicker, sluggish around their entwined fingers and he was suddenly feeling desperately lonely. He wanted to feel the same way Kai had looked, bright, uplifted, and lighter than he'd seen him so far.

"Do you mind if I try and blend our energies, Toyo? I'd rather like you to feel the fish and water like I do." Kai whispered into his neck.

He sighed softly and relaxed against the green-eyed man thankfully, "Yeah, please? I wanna see things how you see them."

Kai chuckled softly as he crept in even closer, their bodies touching all the way from head to toe, molding into one another effortlessly, "Maybe one day, but for now…"

Kai breathed and suddenly Toyo wasn't an unwelcome presence in the water anymore. The fish flipped end over end as the power spread through the pool. Toyo gasped as he felt the heat rising up from the soles of his feet, crawling across his skin, curling around his neck and fingers and finally, disappearing into the water. He fancied he could see the power rippling out from them, invisible sound waves or electrical currents undulating out until the end of time.

For a brief moment he felt truly connected to something, some unidentifiable piece of his past and his future and everything in between. And then there was Kai and the fish, and something about the inherent strangeness of the situation seemed so normal, like this was nothing compared to other parts of his life, but that couldn't be, because up until now he'd lived a perfectly normal crappy life and until this morning, he'd never even met the green-eyed sorcerer before.

But maybe he wasn't a magician, maybe he was a demon, whispered some small, rebellious part of his mind and he almost drew his hand back. Almost. But he highly doubted the striking green-eyed man was a demon, he hoped at least.

"They're cute aren't they?" Kai murmured and those goosebumps were back across his scalp; since it wasn't necessarily an unpleasant sensation he ignored them.

"It tickles." He breathed, awestruck by the simple lines of their twirling fingers in the rolling water.

"Yes," he laughed, "they do, don't they?"

"How?"

"It's just a part of me. Sometimes I see things and I can't tell if I'm awake or still asleep. I don't even know if I do sleep anymore, it's been so long since I've had anyone ask me." His voice was melancholy as he spoke, the faint words almost hidden under the rough fringe of his hair as he burrowed his face farther into Toyo's neck.

"How long has it been? Riku, he knew you."

"Riku and Shiki have been here as long as I can remember, they are like me in a way, trapped here, unable to leave and yet not quite willing to die to find out if this curse has been lifted."

"Curse?" He queried, half turning to get a better look at the man.

"There was a girl once. She was very young, maybe half-a dozen years old. She was also very sweet. She would come skipping through the woods, singing about birds or flowers, make-believe stories and such. She found us by the pond; there was no fear, only a soft acceptance when she looked upon us. I don't remember what we spoke about now, what we did. I remember playing with her, Riku would climb trees with her and Shiki would grumble but sometimes he'd sit there and they'd read a book together. I use to make swings for her, and canopies when it rained. The animals would come out then and we would sit together beneath the full moon and tell stories."

He paused long enough for Toyo to turn fully, his fingers trailing wetly down Kai's arm as they slipped from the watery embrace of the pool, it's crystal reforming silently in their wake.

"What happened to her?"

"I suppose she grew old and died. I don't know. She was a child when I knew her, but nearly everyone looks like a child in my woods. They're not something a normal person can see."

"Why?"

"When people get older, they stop seeing this side of the world."

"Kai. Where are we?"

Kaihei looked up into confused eyes and sighed, pulling away slowly until Toyo gripped his wrist loosely and pulled him back against his side, "Where are we, Kai?"

"I don't know." He whispered, face downcast and pale.

"I don't know. I've been here for as long as I can remember. I have more power in the woods and the very forest seems to answer my will, but I don't know. Shiki and Riku, they can come and go as they please through here, but none of us can leave the compound. We can't pass the walls that hold us prisoner here."

"Then you can't get me out." He muttered darkly.

"No! I did not lie! I can open the path for you to the front gate; I just can't pass through them myself." His voice was raised, edged in an almost needy desperation to make the other believe his words.

Sighing, Toyo ran his fingers through his hair and looked about the place.

"Then what about Ouji?"

Kai's face clouded over for a moment, his eyes going almost black in fury; it was a look that would scare the shit out of any sane person.

"I believe he is the cause of our entrapment, but I cannot be certain."

"What makes you think that?"

"Before he came, we could move freely about the town. At least, I believe so. I remember traveling, riding together in a vehicle of some form, of resting at inns and sometimes even taking shelter beneath the trees. There was always light and warmth when we were together, even when something bad happened. It was calming."

"And then?" He prompted when the brunette paused.

"We came here, entered the forest one day and then…I don't remember. It was as if we froze and the world kept turning, kept moving and going on with its life."

"Is that when he came?"

"Yes. We were by the pond and there appeared a storm cloud on the horizon that darkened the land. The first strike of lightning was so intense and hot it burned whole trees where they stood. It was out of this scorched earth that he came to us. At a word he brought us to our knees and ripped us apart. I remember pain lacing across my body, the smell of burnt earth and flesh mingling and then there is nothing but darkness."

He sighed heavily and wavered on his feet. Toyo gripped his shoulders and helped him to his chair, steadying him when it appeared as though he'd fall even from that minimal height.

"When I awoke I was in here. The forest protected me, drew me into its embrace like a lover and created this home for me. There is always food and water and somehow always a new scroll to read. Yet, I was alone, it was months before I saw Riku or Shiki again."

"Ouji?" Toyo kneeled in front of Kai and leaned against his legs; his head propped on folded hands over Kai's knees and watched the brunette as he spoke. He'd never noticed before how tired the man looked, how deep the dark smudges under his eyes were etched and he realized with a start that it was horribly disconcerting to him.

"Apparently. Riku, well, the boy was dulled, slightly gaunt and drawn in upon himself, but it was Riku, a few days in the sun had him recharged and ready to take on the world again, though he never mentioned his time away from us and constantly stayed near Shiki. Shiki on the other hand looked like death warmed over, his pale gold hair was almost ashen gray and his violet eyes were more like a smashed and fading lilac. Already thin, he was almost skeletal; you could see every bump of rib and point of hip. I think that scared Riku more than anything else. The boy can't live without Shiki."

He wetted his lips with his tongue as Toyo stared, his fingers moving of their own accord to card through the loose strands of scarlet hair that framed Toyo's face absently before he caught himself.

"Sorry, broke the rules, didn't I?"

"S'kay. I don't think you're a threat like that bastard. You're kinda freaky, but you wouldn't do anything I didn't want, would you?" He asked utterly convinced he was right.

"No. I would never hurt you or go against your wishes, Toyo." He whispered back, a real smile pulling on his lips as he gazed down at the man.

"Got a question though."

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

"Beg pardon?" He asked confused.

"'Toyo.' You say it every time you speak to me. Why?"

"What do you think of my name?" He answered, question for question.

"Huh? Well, no offense, but it doesn't suit you, I like Kai better."

"Same with you. 'Toyo' doesn't seem right, but I don't know why."

Toyo shrugged indifferently and laid his head back on Kai's lap. "Don't know. Wasn't ever really partial to the name, guess it could be something else and I wouldn't really care."

"What would you like to be called?" He asked softly, fingers taking up their place back in his hair.

"Um…_Studly God of Awesomeness_?" He joked.

"Aha! Maybe not." He laughed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his yukata. "Well, when were you born?"

"May 12th."

"_Go_ then."

"What is your favorite thing in the world?"

"Being top."

"Eh?"

Toyo cracked an eye and grinned provocatively at the flushed man, grinning broader when Kai cleared his throat a few times; his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"_Jyo_ then, for top. Alright, _Gojyo_, how do you like that?"

Toyo sat up as Kai spoke the name, his eyes flashing as something, _something_ pulled at him. "Why do I feel like I've heard that before?" He muttered, searching Kai's face.

"_Gojyo_." Kai murmured, watching fascinated as the newly re-named man shivered, "Interesting."

"That's just mean, Kai. Seriously. I don't know why it feels differently when you say it, but it does. Like when you touch me, it's not creepy like that son of a bitch Ouji." He paused, moving back to his original position beside Kai. Looking up at the bewildered face he smiled a bit embarrassed, "I don't think we need that compromise after all."

"Really, Gojyo, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You still don't know me, I could be lying you know."

"Nah."

"Excuse me?"

Gojyo yawned sleepily and rested his head back on Kai's lap, "Nah, don't think you'd lie to me, there no point in it, I'm gonna stay one way or another as it is. Besides, I just don't think you're the type of person who'd go back on their word."

"Maybe, Gojyo, maybe. But you seem tired, why don't I show you to the bedroom?" He whispered.

"Gojyo?" Soft snoring reached his ears causing him to smile.

Resting his hand lightly on Gojyo's head he leaned back in the chair and blinked away the stars that formed behind his eyes. It was getting worse. He was glad Gojyo had released him from the promise, there was much he wanted to show the man and if the stars and head-rushes were any indication, he might not even have the month he'd promised to keep him safe. But he wouldn't give him over to Ouji. He'd raze the whole compound to keep the man safe.

His hands clenched ruby hair unconsciously, the soft whimper forcing him to relax. He couldn't afford to get emotional now. He had no idea why Gojyo made him remember the past. Why he felt his stomach clench and roll when they touched. Gods it about killed him when they were pressed up against each other…he whetted his lips with the tip of his tongue and leaned forward, folding himself over Gojyo's sleeping form.

He didn't know why the red-eyed man meant so much to him, but he'd never felt this strongly about wanting to protect another before. Even Riku and Shiki, he felt companionship from them, a sort of familial familiarity that made him remind them to eat and sleep, to not fight and to ask about their general well being, but Gojyo made him want to rip the world apart just so he could wrap the pieces up in colorful paper and give to him on a platter.

No matter what Gojyo said, he had to try and refrain from touching him. Every time he did, Kai felt a little art of his carefully presented mask chip and fall. If this kept up he'd be completely shattered. Sighing softly he allowed himself a light brushing of his lips against Gojyo's hair before leaning backwards and breathing deeply, focusing his energies on the ceiling, pulling the living vines down to help carry the lanky figure into the adjoining bedroom.

Laying him gently on the futon he smiled sadly and went to the door. Sparing one last look at the spill of blood-red hair over the white pillow and the honeyed skin beneath midnight robes before sucking in his breath and passing through the portal, the shoji screen sliding closed effortlessly in his wake.

It was going to be a long month.

***

Toyo sat chest deep in hot water. He still wasn't quiet sure what to make of all this. He'd eaten and slept well, hell, he'd even had better conversation than he'd had in a long time, maybe forever, but something still felt off about Kai, even if he had relaxed around him more over the last week.

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah! In here."

Kai popped his head around the corner and smiled at the steaming red-head. "You look like a lobster that's been boiled too long. You okay?"

Gojyo tossed a towel at the man, smiling at hearing his gentle laugher as he collected the damp cloth off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. Very funny. What's up?"

Kai wandered in and sat on the edge of the spring, his feet toeing the steaming water tentatively as he glanced over at Gojyo, a frown pulling on his lips.

"Hey man, you feeling alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Eh, yes, just tired I guess."

"You're lying."

"Now Gojyo really…"

"Don't give me that crap, Kai. You're dazed and unsteady on your feet and I don't think I've seen you eat at all. So spill it." He forced the issue by moving in closer and resting a wet hand on Kai's knee, effectively pinning the other to the spot.

"It's nothing really, the forest is just going through a change is all and it's affecting me."

"How so?" He asked shrewdly, there was still something he wasn't being told.

"…."

"Kai?" Gojyo pressed. He'd gotten pretty good at telling the small nuances of the others face and body movements, that particular reflex was his 'you're not gonna like what I have to tell you face'. "Spit it out man, what's wrong?"

Breathing out he stated flatly, "Ouji's been seen in the woods."

"What?! Wait, I thought he couldn't get through them?"

"He can't."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"He's burning them down."

"WHAT?!?!" Gojyo jumped up, only remembering his nakedness when a fuschia blush crept up Kai's throat and ears.

"Ah, shit! Screw it, what do you mean he's burning them down?" Grabbing Kai's shoulders he forced the man to look at him.

"Shiki fell ill a few days ago." He replied numbly.

"So, what's that have to do with Ouji burning down the forest?"

"Riku tried to escape to get medicine for him."

"What, so the asshole thought the best way to remind him of his place was burn down _your_ woods? That doesn't make any sense Kai!"

"No. No. Ouji caught Riku. He used Shiki as bait and forced Riku to tell him everything, where you were, how to get through the woods, everything on the threat of Shiki's life."

Gojyo sunk back on his heels, the wet skin slipping on the slate floor until he gave up and just sat on his ass looking dejected.

"So all this time you've been getting sicker is because that fucker…"

"He tried cutting them down at first, which made me slightly ill. But bamboo grows quickly and I was still able to function, but fire…" he shook his head ruefully, "I can't stop fire."

Gojyo gripped his hand painfully, the sensation bringing him back to the present, "You have to leave, today. He's smart, he's set all but one side on fire, eventually it'll consume the whole forest, while I still can you must leave, I'll open the pathway, help you get away while I can…"

"No."

"Gojyo."

"I'm not leaving you to die damn it! You didn't leave me and I sure as hell won't leave you!" He was shouting, trying to force the other to look at him.

"God damn it, Kai! Did you even hear what I said? I'm not leaving you, I'm…"

Kai caught him off guard when the seemingly frail body surged forward and pushed him over, their teeth clanking together noisily as he kissed him. Laying there in a puddle of luke warm water Kai kissed him deeply, hungrily, as he just stared up into pain filled emerald depths dumbfounded.

Breaking away from moist lips Kai took a shaky breath and rose up, stumbling to the door he paused, holding onto the frame before looking back over at Gojyo's still paralyzed form.

"Get dressed. When the sun sets the path will open, you'll have one chance to make it to the wall, after that…I'm sorry, Gojyo, I won't let him take you. Not you." He stated icily and then he was gone and Gojyo was scrambling to get up, not even bothering with a towel as he tore through the house calling Kai's name only to be met with silence.

"Fucking moron, I swear," he muttered stalking back to his room, "if we survive this I'm so kicking his ass. Waiting until the last second to kiss me…God damn it! I wasn't even prepared, you gotta give a guy a bit of warning, let me brush my teeth or something…"

The sun had just barely set behind the trees, it'd taken a few days, but he'd finally learned to tell when sunset was around here, when a scream shook the house as he was tying the sash. Looking up he found himself running towards the scattering of birds and scurrying of small animals through the trees. His geta were long lost somewhere back on the stairs down from the patio, his bare feet, once clean, were stained in mud and small twigs and leaves as he pounded on towards the sound. Coming to a skittering stop at the edge of the forest, the charred remains of once trees angry and glowing red in the twilight as he picked his way towards the center of the devastation.

Kai stood there, moon-white with dark, curling vines like the one's in their ceiling wrapping and pulsing around him, ringing his neck and skating across his cheek, down over his shoulder blades. When the breeze teased the corner of the yukata up he saw they continued, all the way around his thighs and down to his ankles, his toes. His hair was a wild storm cloud of brown black, like turbulent water and his eyes were golden green, flashing dangerously as he held the crazed form of Ouji by the collar, is fury making his hands shake.

"Enough! I don't care anymore, if I die then that is my fate but I will not let you harm them anymore!" He ground out, his voice a low growl that sent something deep within Gojyo fluttering. He knew that sound, knew it in a way he couldn't explain but which drew and twisted something deep in his gut and made his groin tighten. That was possession and fury and hate and he was not as shocked as he thought to find his dick jumping at the power in his voice.

"_Hakkai_. So you remember. Good. It'd be anti-climatic to kill you without your memories." Ouji sneered.

"Ukoku. Where are Sanzo and Goku? What have you done with them?" Gojyo watched as Kai and Ouji yelled over the mounting wind. It was only then that he noticed the dark wave creeping up behind Kai. He didn't think, didn't call out, he just leapt forward and grabbed him, the motion sending the three toppling over, Kai's arm out flung to help balance them actually flinging the mad scientist into the crest of the wave, which surged and gobbled him up like a giant sea monster.

And then it was gone.

Everything was gone. The forest, the embers, the gray-blue sky with it's rolling storm clouds and Kai. Gojyo sat in a white nothingness and felt sick. He'd finally figured out what he wanted from the green-eyed demon and now this.

"Well this just sucks." He grumbled, laying back and closing his eyes resolutely; if this was some fucked up dream he'd put a stop to it all right then and their.

"Go…j..yo…?" He wavered between light and darkness.

"Go…yo…" There it was again. What was it?

"Go…" _Five_.

"…jyo…" _Top_.

"Go…jyo…" _Hakkai_.

"'Kai." His voice creaked as he cracked his eyes, shutting them again when the bright sunlight.

"Gojyo. Are you alright?" Gojyo cracked his eyes again and sighed, reaching up a gentle hand as he softly ran it over the contours of Hakkai's cheeks and lips.

"Yeah, what happened though?"

"Happened?" Hakkai looked nervously to the side and refused to look at him.

"Tch. Morons, I told you not to grope him while we drove. He hit a pothole and your dumb ass fell out of Jeep. It should have knocked you out for good instead of just a few hours." Sanzo grumbled annoyed and wandered back to the fireside with his paper.

Gojyo turned his head and winced. "Everyone's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Ok. Bit groggy. That was all a dream then?" He asked shakily as Hakkai helped him sit up, though most of his body weight still lay heavy against his chest.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, fucked up one too, flying fish and Nii being swallowed by a wave and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, the other's too, but you were the freakiest."

Hakkai looked hurt for a moment, "Why was that?"

"Because in this dream, you wouldn't touch me." He pouted.

"Oh. Well that must have been a nightmare then." He breathed huskily into the soft hair at Gojyo's nape.

"Damn straight. You were just mean 'Kai."

Hakkai chuckled as he pulled the hanyou closer, whispering into his ear, "Well then, to make it up to you, why don't we go to bed?"

Gojyo's mouth went dry as he answered, "Sure thing."

"Oh, but since you're still hurt, you shouldn't do anything too strenuous. Let's make a deal, you can tell me to do whatever you want, but touching will result in a five minute penalty. A second time will result mean being pulled out of the game entirely. Alright?" He quipped; smiling at Gojyo's shocked face.

"No fucking way in hell am I going along with that you green-eyed demon! If you're gonna play, so am I!" He stuttered indignantly.

Hakkai merely laughed and helped him to their tent. It was hopefully going to be a long night.

***

Watching them from the trees he sneered and faded back into the darkness, almost. Almost! His heart cried out. The glowing tube had shattered in his hands when that brat Koriyuu had finally gotten involved. Hakkai's qi could mend his broken bones, the lacerations and concussion, but until Genjou Sanzo had muttered the sutra under his breath the half-breed had been in his power, his world, and if he had died there…well, he'd only have had to face three opponents then, wouldn't he?

Nii slipped back the way he came through the trees. The experiment had been a success though and while he didn't normally take on these tasks himself he had to be flexible, to be the focal point for the dark energy that was contained in that tiny vial of evil. Shaking his head he grabbed the reins of the dragon transport and headed back to the castle. He'd have to try a different chemical make up, see what would happen if he added more energy from the resurrection chamber into the equation.

Not that it mattered, this wouldn't help with his final goal, but it could be useful as a way to attack the ikkoku in the future. He scrubbed at his chin, bristles leaving pale white lines across his hands. Ah well, he'd play with the idea a bit more before trying again. After all, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

***

Sanzo paced around the outside of camp. The two idiots were on their second fuck and tumble, the noise leaking out like a discordant horn every time Gojyo moved and pain laced through him from the fall. Smiling faintly, serves the idiot right, he though uncharitably, the irritation at himself and the situation mounting in him, growing beyond his control until he snapped.

"OWW!! Sanzo~~! What'd you do that for?" Goku whined, hands holding his head, goose egg bright red under all that copper hair.

"Tch!" he clicked and the boy looked at him with eyes that _knew_ and Sanzo was reminded once again that he wasn't a boy any longer, maybe he never was.

"He used the sutra today." The voice was calm and quiet, a faint whisper that coiled in the pit of his stomach and made him feel slightly ill. It wasn't accusatory, Goku knew better than that, but it always unnerved him the way he seemed to taste the change of power around him on the air.

"Your point?" He snapped, and knew he shouldn't have, that hurting Goku wouldn't help the situation.

"The air's moldy here. Can we leave soon?" He asked a slight tremble to his voice that Sanzo caught on and held fast, turning to face him squarely, he demanded an answer.

"Don't know, it's like…like that time we fought against Ukoku, when you almost went away forever, it's dark, thick, like sewage on the air. I don't like it here."

He didn't push Goku away when he came up beside him then, a weary look in his eyes that said more than anything else. Goku was _scared_. And that terrified him.

"Baka-saru. If he was here, he's gone now. Come on, I think it's time those idiots stopped screwing around and made dinner."

Goku's cheer lightened him slightly, but it didn't banish the fear residing in his heart. He'd have to put a stop to this once and for all.

***

"You want me to what?!" Gojyo glared at the monk, incredulous and pissed off and yeah, even a bit of fear mingling in his eyes.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai's cold voice cut through the forest like the rising of a storm, he'd always felt better in the woods, but this bamboo forest had them all a bit skittish.

"Hakkai, he started it, but we have to finish it, and as much as it makes me want to rip out my tongue to say it…" he stabbed the harisen in Gojyo's direction and frowned, "he's the only one of us that can get into the dreamscape."

Hakkai pursed his lips and thought hard for a moment before standing and brushing off the back of his pants. "Gojyo, walk with me."

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo and the monkey for a second before scrambling up and following Hakkai into the dark forest; every moment of silence giving him the feeling that at any moment he would be devoured completely.

The forest was quiet as they walked and the eerie stillness of it creeped Gojyo out. Hakkai had a hand loose by his side while the other fingered the cuffs on his ear.

"Hakkai, man, you're starting to freak me out." He muttered shakily.

"Gojyo, do you know the story of the fairy of the woods?"

Hakkai's question caught him off guard, "No. What's that?"

"A story my mother use to tell me. There was a place, a magical land that time seemed to have forgotten about. There was a pool within a bamboo forest and inside the pool lived a wise old koi. This koi had a pearl in its mouth that gleamed like gold and caught the sunlight in its depths. During the day time, the koi would hold the pearl in its mouth until it was so hot, that it had to place it on a flat rock in the middle of the pool until the sun faded from the sky. When the sun set, the pearl glowed a pale imitation of the sun, but it lit up the forest anyways."

Gojyo watched as Hakkai slowly prodded one of the cuffs off, a wistful look in his eyes as he remembered the tale.

"One day a man came into the forest. He'd gotten lost in the darkness of the night and had followed the glowing light to the pool. Sinking to his knees he cried hot, raking sobs that shook the ground so hard the koi was woken up and came out to investigate. He asked the man why he was crying and the man replied that he'd been lost so long, that he was afraid he'd never see his wife and children again. He missed them terribly and could almost hear their voices on the wind, calling him home."

"The koi looked at him long and hard and then asked the man a simple question: 'Do you love them?' The man lifted his head and said simply, 'Yes'. The koi nodded once and prodded the pearl of light into his hand. 'Throw it,' he said, 'throw it into the heavens with their faces in mind and the wish to see them again in your heart.' The man did as he was asked and the pearl stayed where he threw it, a beacon of light for the dark world shrouded in nights embrace far below it and the man was able to find his way home to the people he loved."

"The moon?" Gojyo asked as the final cuff fell to the mossy carpet of the forest floor.

"The moon. In this place, by this pool, the connection between myth and reality, dream and waking, night and day, is thin. I can feel the forest calling to me. There has been an evil set loose here that needs to be set back onto the correct path. You said in this other world we were there, Sanzo, Goku, Ukoku and myself, that you came back here just as you tried to save me from something that man was doing, burning down the woods. Something here heard that and is trying to get you to come back to it."

"It's like these vines, Gojyo, I can feel the change in the air like Goku can smell it. Something in that world has touched this one. You have to go back, have to fix the damage that was started there."

Hakkai looked forlornly at his lover, moving in close against him he breathed deeply of the musky scent that flowed around Gojyo, animal intensity with the crisp undercurrent of their shampoo and soap; a mingling of things not quiet human, not quiet demon. A half-breed in the truest sense. His though, he could smell that too. The marking of him on Gojyo's skin was a delicious flavor that made the beast inside of him want to salivate, but they had things to do, and little time. The worlds of dreams and reality were bleeding into each other and Gojyo was the tourniquet needed to stop the flow.

Gojyo just watched as the moonlight dabbled Hakkai's skin in shadows and promises and sighed. He'd known. Somehow he'd know the minute he had come back that this was more than just a dream. But knowing didn't mean he liked it any.

"Hell, 'Kai…can't we ever get a break?" He whispered dejectedly into the soft confines of Hakkai's mouth.

"Not yet, I think. Once all this is over, but not yet love. Not yet." He felt the vines looping around him, crawling up his legs and slowly pulling them apart until they slipped over his eyes and then Hakkai was gone and he smelled smoke.

***

The forest was still burning when he was finally able to see again. The smell of charred wood filled his nose and made him choke, the acrid fumes bringing tears to his eyes. Looking around he realized he was alone in the clearing and panic welled up within him. Kai was in there somewhere, in the still leaping flames of the smoldering forest. He looked up and saw the moon, its pale surface stained with dark smudges, _unclean_, his mind whispered and he didn't know why but he sucked in a breath and pictured Hakkai in the woods, the vines around him, holding him, protecting him from the evils of this world.

He moved forward grimly, determination fierce in his heart. Somewhere the Hakkai of this land, the Sanzo and Goku, were waiting for him. They had to be a united front, or they'd never be free.

***

Riku looked at the cave wall and sighed. He always ended up in these types of places. At least this time he wasn't alone. Shiki grumbled in his sleep and shifted closer against his back. He'd never have let anyone see him like this when he was awake, but here, in the quiet of the cave, with no prying eyes he had felt comfortable enough to use Riku as a pillow. Smoothing back a strand of hair from eyes that were the deepest amethyst when he was awake he sighed and leaned back against their self-imposed cage.

_It was all up to Kaihei and Toyo now_, he thought, fingering the small vial they had stolen from the lab. They'd keep it safe until one of them was destroyed completely. Shiki hadn't told him, but he knew. He knew Toyo didn't belong here, knew that when this was all over, there might not be anything left of the woods or the compound. He didn't want to go back to the pond. He couldn't remember waking up here, but he remembered the sadness of that place. Even with Shiki and Kaihei, it had felt sad, lonely, almost dead. He didn't want to feel that way ever again.

He sighed again and pocketed the vial. Leaning over he wrapped himself around Shiki's sleeping form and let the tears come hot and salty as they slipped down his cheeks and over his lips. He didn't want to die.

***

Gojyo let the image of Hakkai fill his mind and then slowly, ever so slowly, let it fuzz around the edges until it shifted into the figure of Kai. The man he knew but not the man he loved. So same and so different. The darkness in this Kai was a little more rooted in sadness than vengeance and despair. This Kai had felt loss, but in a dull, aching way, not the harsh stab of destroyed love and humanity his had.

He pictured the man as he seen him last, the power flowing around him in invisible strands that he could barely see and whistled softly as his mind put two and tow together and came up with vines. The vines on his side manifested as rivulets of power here.

"Well, hell." He breathed and then chuckled; he'd wasted a perfectly good week playing house without any of the benefits. This Kai was his Hakkai, just the other side of him. The dream within the man. Same with the others. Riku was Goku's other self, the one that got the wish to be with Sanzo. Shiki though? He hadn't really met the man. He seemed a lot like Sanzo, maybe a bit softer around the edges, a bit more willing to not act like a total asshole all the time. But where was he? If this world was a reflection of themselves, where was his?

_You don't need one_, the trees whispered as he turned. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Kaihei standing there.

"Where am I, Kai?" he asked a little leery of the answer.

"The moon." He whispered sadly, "This is the shadow of the moon, Gojyo."

Gojyo just stood there, his mouth hanging open and gulped audibly.

"The…moon?!" he parroted, voice cracking slightly.

"The moon is a reflection of the world. Did you know that? Everything that lives there lives here. But we are not complete. We lack the substance to make us real, because we are not whole. You are whole; therefore you are able to affect things here like no one else."

"Why am I whole but you aren't?" he asked confused, all this metaphysical talk was starting to give him a headache

"We woke up with fractured memories. We only knew a few things about ourselves; a few key memories and images. We knew each other on sight, but we felt you out there somewhere. The forth piece of the puzzle. We didn't know what the puzzle was, when it would manifest or what it would mean when we did. When I saw you I _knew_; knew in a way that I couldn't explain. You were the image I saw when my eyes were closed. The phantom at the edges of my mind and heart, but I couldn't leave this place, and you could. Had. Would."

Kaihei smiled sadly and started back towards the house, Gojyo following in his wake.

"What happened to Ouji?" he asked.

"He vanished like you did. There was a flash when I squeezed his throat, I heard you call my name, and then there was nothing but fire and dirt. Riku and Shiki are missing as well."

"Damn it." He growled, passing through the vine wall and stopped short on the threshold.

"What the hell?" Turning backwards he could have sworn he'd felt someone pull his shirt.

"Goku?"

"Gojyo?"

"Shh…hang on." Gojyo did a slow turn with his eyes closed. There was something pulling him, a smell he just barely caught on the afternoon breeze. It smelled sweetly sour, like rotten peaches or… "That fucking princess!" He ground out and stalked back outside.

"Gojyo?" Kai's voice questioned as he drew up next to the pond. Gojyo was staring into its deep inky depths with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Gojyo? Perhaps you could explain…"

"Marlboro's."

"Excuse me?"

"I can smell Marlboro's, here from the water. How the hell am I supposed to get his ass out of that one?" He kicked a loose stone in agitation and watched as it sunk to the bottomless pit.

"The dining room." Kai whispered, turning back and jogging back into the house.

"What?" Gojyo called after him, running to catch up.

"Holy hell." He breathed, fingers skimming the surface of the crystal.

"How'd they do that?"

"When we first woke up, we were in a cave underwater; the fish led us out along a stream bed that turned into the source of the pool we were just at. I hadn't thought they could have been put back there, so it didn't even occur to me to check. So close, so close and I did nothing."

"Can't change the past now, man, just gotta keep moving forward. So where's the entrance, how do we get them out?"

Kai pointed at the surface under Gojyo's fingers and frowned, his eyes glassy as he took a look around and then stood behind him, their bodies flush together, every curve and plane fitting effortlessly against the other. Two sides of the same coin.

Power coiled out of him, snaking up around their entwined hands and into the water. The fish came and nibbled at their fingers, but this wasn't the time for fun, they needed to get Shiki and Riku out of there or he'd never be able to get back to his world. The thought pained him some, but he didn't belong here. None of them did.

"How do we? Shit!" His body jerked as the vine ceiling reached down to pick them up, push them through the crystal surface, but just as he thought he'd drown from not being able to breathe he felt the familiar tingle of qi run along Kai's body and out into the water, the small bubble holding back the water and keeping in the air.

"Just breathe shallowly. We'll be there shortly."

Gojyo had no idea where 'there' was until he saw it and gasped.

Somehow, Goku's cave was here, here trapped underground surrounded by water and stone. _Cave of the heart_, the water whispered to him.

"Cave of the heart. That's what Shiki called it. He said it was Riku's limitations in this world. Though he didn't know why." Gojyo nodded once and then grinned.

"Found you, you little dick-wad." He murmured.

Dragging them from the watery embrace of the pool he pulled Kai up beside him and surveyed the cave before them.

"Well now, how are we supposed to break through all that?"

Gojyo grinned again and called.

The shakujou answered.

***

Riku stared up in morbid fascination as the silvery blade sliced through the bars on the cave. He'd heard them, his friends, but he didn't believe it. Something in him was dieing, too many doubts, fears, self-loathing that couldn't be tapped down or destroyed. He was just so tired. Shiki had been nursing the same cigarette since he woke up an hour ago. But he hadn't believed. He couldn't believe that they were safe now. That they were free. His eyes glossed over as he slipped down the wall, barely registering Shiki's arms around him as he fell, the vial rolling to the floor, over the edge, the shattering as the fragile glass hit stone.

And then there was nothing but darkness.

***

Goku blinked up into dazzling sunlight. Taking a deep breath he waited for the sight to fade, the cave to slide back into focus and his world to go dark again.

What he got was a smack upside the head with a harisen.

"Ow!" he grumbled, but there wasn't the heat behind the complaint or the fan. Cracking his eye open he found sun again, trees, birds, butterflies…and one ugly kappa.

"Bite me monkey-boy." Gojyo growled, looking over him, blocking the sunlight from him until Hakkai pushed him out of the way, worry furrowing his brows as he leaned in and studied Goku's eyes.

"I think we're all back then." He stated simply, relief dripping off of him like water. Goku stared at the moon-pale skin and then tentatively reached out a hand and drew one grimy finger down Hakkai's cheek.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Goku?" Hakkai's voice was soft but nervous.

"Wasn't sure they were real."

"They're real monkey; so are we." Gojyo answered, leaning over Hakkai's shoulder and smiling at the younger man.

"The cave?" Gojyo looked at him hard for a moment and then back at Hakkai.

"You remember it?"

"Kinda. Must have been a dream though…" he squinted at Gojyo wearily, "had to be, you looked kinda cool."

Gojyo bopped the brat on the head for that one as Sanzo 'tched' and Hakkai smothered a chuckle.

"So, what was the light Hakkai?" Gojyo sat back and looked at the green-eyed demon softly. When they were in the cave and he'd started slicing through the wall to free Goku and Sanzo, there had been the sound of shattering glass and then a fiery wave hit, bright light and intense heat that threw them back into the water and almost buried Sanzo and the kid, when he'd come to they were strewn about the side of the pool like straw dolls, and he didn't remember Sanzo and Goku following after them.

"I think that was his link in the other world. Some chemical combination with the Minus Wave added in to awaken our powers."

"Why were you all split up like that?"

"I'm not sure. It might have been a side effect of trying to trap us. Sanzo's got control over multiple sutras so his spiritual powers are quite strong, and Goku and I are not exactly normal demons, so it might have just been a side-effect."

"And me?"

"…." Hakkai refused to meet his eyes.

"Tch. You're just an idiot kappa who followed after like dog chasing a bone." Sanzo snorted, but Hakkai's head jerked up.

"The man throwing stones." He whispered.

Gojyo turned and looked at his lover incredulously, "You mean the one from the story? The light was that stone and I followed you all into the trap?"

"No, the light was the essence of the pearl, the shattering of the glass let it loose in both worlds. You freed us from whatever spell he had set." His face was full of wonder, a child's story come true.

"So, does that mean the saru's actually a giant koi?" Gojyo teased.

"Pervy cockroach!" Goku hollered back at him.

Hakkai watched for a moment and then turned away from the lot, his claws lightly fingering the cuffs in his pocket.

"It's time, Hakkai."

"I know Sanzo. I know."

"Tomorrow we have to get serious. This time I couldn't feel it, couldn't get away, all of us were trapped by our own hearts' desires. Only that idiot kappa was safe."

"He already had what he wanted." Hakkai whispered his voice barely discernable over the rustling of the leaves.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why we were awake and he wasn't. It should have been the other way around. If we were trapped, he shouldn't have been the one to fall unconscious."

"Unless that was the point." Hakkai looked at Sanzo carefully before sliding the cuffs back on.

Watching the demon transform back into the man Sanzo narrowed his eyes, "You think he is the weak link? The way to break us apart?"

"Not a weak link, Sanzo, I think it's his humanity that gives us our greatest strength. But yes, I think that by trapping part of us and all of him, Ukoku was trying to split us apart psychologically. With Gojyo in a comatose state, I would be distracted, you and Goku easier pray for him. Yes, I think that is exactly what he was trying to do."

"Tch. Idiot."

"Sanzo." His tone was tired, cold…deadly.

"Not the stupid cockroach, _you_."

"What?"

"You. For telling him that stupid story instead of just coming out and stating things as they are."

Hakkai's blank look made the vein in Sanzo's forehead pound, "Just fucking tell him you love him and get it over with. That's the real problem; you won't admit it. If he thinks it's a casual thing to you…"

"That's what he wants, Sanzo. I have no right to tell him otherwise."

"You're both stupid, you know, and loud." Hakkai spun around and came face to face with one pissed off looking hanyou.

"Go…"

"Can it, Hakkai. And you," he turned on Sanzo, eyes flashing like he was ready to punch the guy, "take this and thanks." He tossed the white object through the air, Sanzo catching it deftly, his eyes going wide as he realized what it was, and then there wasn't anymore time to think, Goku was on him in a second, fighting him for the meat bun.

Fighting for his life.

Walking up to Hakkai he pulled the man into the shade of the trees and pinned him against their smooth surface.

"Gojyo, I…" Hakkai never had the chance to explain, never had the chance to ask for forgiveness or understanding.

"I love you." Murmured into his mouth told him he never had to.

There was no need for the moon pearl, or the light in the heavens, because his light was right here and no mad scientists or crazy demons or destructive priests could take it away. It was his and always had been.

***

Nii glanced over at the dead tube resting on his desk. There had been a sudden burst of cold white light and then the container had fractured and the light had gone dead. He'd shaken it, tried replacing the chemicals, but nothing worked. Looking back over his data he shrugged and tossed the useless tube into the waste pale. There was no point in keeping ineffective experiments laying around.

Looking up at the clock, it had been a nice little distraction though. Got him out of the house, so to speak. Oh well, he'd try something different tomorrow. Maybe the prince would have better luck. Probably not, though it always amused him to see what grand failures the man brought back with him.

Yes, that's what he would do. Yawning he wandered back to his own room for some sleep. The vial and experiment laying completely forgotten in the small waste bin. He had better things to do than play with a bunch of children after all.

Fin.


End file.
